


Naughty Confessions Game

by grimmswan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Naughty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmswan/pseuds/grimmswan
Summary: Emma and Killian play a naughty game. They sit across from one another and confess their more lustful thoughts.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Naughty Confessions Game

Emma and Killian sat across from one another. They decided to see if they could describe a fantasy enticing enough to make their partner lose control.  
The rule was that they could only use the description of the fantasy to seduce their lover. That meant that they were each fully clothed.  
“Ladies first.” Killian offered to Emma.  
She smiled and began to confess. “When you bandaged my hand at the top of the beanstalk and you had used your mouth, I thought about what it might be like to have your mouth on other parts of my body. I imagined your teeth pulling at my nipples. Your head was close to my breasts. Part of me wanted you to place your lips over the fabric and suckle. And then I wanted you to take that hook, rip my clothes from my body and use that mouth of yours on my bare flesh.”  
Emma smiled smugly when she saw her husband grow visibly aroused by her statement. Killian’s knuckles turned white as he held a death grip on the arms of the chair and shifted in his seat in an attempt to relieve the discomfort caused by his hardening groin.  
But he knew just the way to even things up between the two of them.  
“As we were climbing the beanstalk, I had a perfect view of your lushes backside. Your trousers were so tight and molded so perfectly to you that I wished desperately to sink my teeth into the flesh and mark it as mine. I imagined pressing my manhood against it while my fingers played between your legs and my mouth enjoyed the taste of your neck.”  
He grinned wickedly, seeing Emma press her legs together.  
“There was always a part of me that wanted to just give in and do all kinds of delicious things to you and with you, regardless of the outcome.” Emma confessed.  
“At any moment, if you had commanded me to take you, I would have. If you had simply given me a look, even if we were investigating any of the many villains we have encountered, I would have ignored everything and carried you off, to consume your body with bliss until you commanded me to stop.”  
“There were times I wanted you to pin me to the nearest tree and have your wicked way with me. Back when we were still on opposite sides, I had even fantasized about sneaking onto the Jolly Roger, slipping into your bed and offering to allow you to stab me with your sword, as you had once suggested.”  
“I had the same fantasies, love. Only, I dreamed you would demand my sword. That you would ride me and would declare that I belonged to you. And that my manhood belonged inside of you.”  
“Well, you do and it does.” Emma stated. “After everything, I think it’s safe to say we belong to each other. And after having your manhood inside me, I can certainly agree that it belongs there. In fact, I wouldn’t mind having it there right now.”  
“Are you wet, my love.”  
“Very. And I can see that I don’t have to ask if you’re hard. That bulge you’ve got there is all the evidence I need.”  
“Aye, I feel as if I am about to burst from my trousers, my ache for you is that great.”  
“I love when you’re near desperate for me. How big and thick you get. And I really love how I can make you that way by running my tongue over your length, pressing my lips over your tip and just slowly slide down until you’re in my throat.”  
It was really no surprise to either one of them that Killian was the one to break. He would be the first to admit he was helpless to ever resist the pull of his Swan.


End file.
